My Adventure with the Teen Titans
by thechosenone0606
Summary: They were my idols, the people I wanted to be when I grew up. I've always wanted to meet them but, never like this.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is going to be my first fanfic, so don't be mean, please. I hope you guys like it. I spend all of my time at home so I can write fast, I hope. I don't own the teen titans so don't even get any ideas.

Since I was a little girl, my dream was to meet the teen titans. I loved the five more than anything (besides my family). They were my idols. Each of them were so different and so unique yet they worked together as a team, despite their huge differences, they worked as a family. Cyborg, with his incredible strength, his knowledge of technology and his charming sense of humor. Beastboy, a green teen with the capacity of changing into any animal in the world! Raven, the gothic teen with incredible psychic abilities from Azarath. Starfire, a kind and loving sun kissed skin tamararanean with the strength of one hundred men with the protection of her starbolts. And lastly, Robin, their leader, the one with the plans, attack strategies, the master at martial arts, the partner of the "Dark Knight" also the incredibly handsome teen( what? he is.)

I moved in Jump city with my parents when I was fourteen, I used to live in Central city but my Dad got a job there and we moved. You see my Dad was a scientist but for metahumans. ( A metatist! Well that was embarrassing.) There were a lot of metas in Central City but it was too dangerous for my family because my Dad was well known as the one who discovered their weaknesses, we were safe but either way we had to get out of there.

It wasn't easy to say goodbye to my friends but, it was alright besides I always make new friends everywhere I go. I hoped that the Teen Titans would be my friends but I knew that I had one in a million chance of meeting them so... I just moved on.

I was already used to the term "superhero" since I used to live in the same city as the Flash. It was pretty cool but, the funny thing is that you couldn't see a thing he was doing cause he was so fast! The only thing I could see was a red streak so I eventually gave up but, when I moved it was the best time of my life!

We got an apartment in the middle of the city. It was pretty nice because you could go to the top floor and watch the sunset behind the silhouettes of the tall buildings. The city was pretty cool but, it pretty much went downhill when I went to school.

You see, since my dad was a scientist I pretty much knew a lot about science so when it was biology class, they asked me to explain the function of meiosis. It was a piece of cake but, the thing I didn't notice was that everyone else didn't understand a word I was saying because of my advanced knowledge. Then that is when the teens started to throw paper balls at me and kept calling me 'nerd'. I went back to my seat and they called me that for the rest of the day.

I was still new to the whole function of the city, so I got lost, like about four times. I kept walking into alleys and you could hear the whistling of some drunk men. when I started to panic and ran out of there, I finally got on the right track. And I'm glad I did.

I went walking home when I saw it. I saw them fighting with Cinder block. It was next to my apartment so it was really clear. I saw the whole team from across the street! Robin yelled his famous catchphrase, "Titans GO!" and his team moved to different positions to attack the horrible beast. Raven went first, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" And the cars from the sides of the street where covered in black and started zooming toward it. With great impact, the beast fell on the ground but then quickly got up. It grabbed Raven by her cape and threw her towards the wall behind them.

Then, Beastboy got into action. He ran towards it and jumped, in midair and in about half a second he turned into a huge Gorilla. The green gorilla and the rock monster wrestled there for a moment then he jumped out of the way, Starfire used her starbolts and Cyborg used his sonic cannon to create this mix of deadly radiation. The monster laid on the floor for about five seconds and then he got up again!

It was the Boy Wonder's turn to finish the monster, Robin ran towards it and hit it with such force with his bo-staff that the monster fell unconscious. Amazing right?! I was one of their biggest fans after that, I even had merchandise from them! I was wrong when I thought I was never going to meet them again though. I met them but not because of me but because of what I could do and of what I had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I couldn't post this earlier, I had exams and tons of homework so… Sorry. I will be faster now on since I will be on vacation. Hope you guys are having a nice time. And thank you again for choosing my story to read, I hope you like it.

…

It's been four months since I've moved. I have gotten used to all of the chaos that was in Jump City. I didn't get bullied at school anymore and I was nicknamed 'the nerd', but in a good way. I don't do homework for my classmates but, I do help them in anything that they needed help in.

At school, the Teen Titans were the teens to be. All of the popular girls in my class had a crush on Robin. I t would be hilarious 'cause there are some girls that want Robin for themselves and some that like him paired up with someone in their team. They would always keep screaming ROBSTAR or BBRAE or ROBRAE. It was ridiculous, honestly I just loved the way they worked together. (don't want to stir up any fans out there so I'll keep my shipping to myself).

Eventually, I got some friends, some nerdy, funny and amazing friends. They were pretty big fans of the Titans so it was cool to have those things in common. They were pretty smart, too. Their names were Amelia, Lily and Diana. We would sometimes visit the Lab and make concoctions and formulas to help my Dad finish work early, and when he did, he would take us out to eat pizza. Without my friends, I would either way go visit my Dad and do my homework.

It was usually fun because of the experiments we would have to do. We would test the substances on rocks (because we didn't like killing live things, even if it was a rat) and it would sometimes explode or turn into this gooey sticky stuff. We would usually have to do the experiment about fifty times before we even made it to a conclusion.

When we would finally finish, ( about every month though) we would have to show it to the boss, who is known for being one of the smartest people in all of Jump City. My Mom would then come and pick us up when she finished work.

At home I would usually hear about the Teen Titans in the news and about how they saved the city for about the millionth time. I think that the Teen Titans aren't valued as much as they should be. They save our butts every single day and we don't even notice it.

sometimes, when I'm bored, I would watch some videos on the internet at school with my friends to see what kind of defense and fighting strategies they have. It was pretty hard to write it down because every single fight was different. It is like as if the Boy Wonder never ran short of ideas.

It's amazing how one single detail can change your entire life, just like when Starfire arrived on this Earth. Just like when I could have moved to any other part of the U.S. She could have landed in millions and millions of other different planets but, she landed on this one. If it wasn't for her, the Teen Titans wouldn't even exist.

I haven't seen the Titans in person anymore since I moved but, sometimes I would go to the roof and stare at the huge 'T' that stood on an island by the shore. I wondered if they ever had a normal life, maybe to settle down or even visit family. Knowing Starfire and Raven, I knew that it was pretty hard to do so. Well, I don't know if Robin would ever want to see the "Bat" anytime soon.

If I was a superhero, I would try to put as much space from me and my family as possible. If I don't it could be them who would be getting hurt. Of course, you would have a secret identity but still they would have a possibility of getting hurt. They got hurt either way for me though.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for choosing this fanfic. Who do you ship with Robin? Sorry it took so long, this one is pretty long so I needed time. Thanks for staying with me and I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

….

I remember it as if it was yesterday. I got out of classes early because I had to go to the lab early. It was my Dad's birthday and we were going to go to his favorite ice cream place called "Bischoff's". It was a really cool place and we had friends who worked there so we would always get a discount. It was delicious there. We would always get the banana split but, I would always end up finishing it.

When I made it to the lab, my dad was working on a new experiment. He worked non-stop, doing some math equations and putting a few drops of different ingredients into a glass. Then he moved it to another bottle and he put it into a swirly tube that made it turn into gas then back into a liquid and at the last part of it, small droplets would drip into this small bottle. He was probably working on it for an hour before he finally took a break to show me his final masterpiece.

He said, "What do you think?" And he held up a small bottle, no bigger that his hand.

"What is it?" I said. He said that it was a new concoction that would be shot into the sky and that it has the ability to show who are metas and who are humans. They are able to tell the difference because they would make a yellowish glow.

"Wouldn't that be bad though?" I said.

"Why?"

"You would expose who they are and with that they could use the people they know against them. They would be in terrible danger from the ones that hunt them. "

"But they are the ones who hurt us. They are one of the reasons why we had to leave Central City."

"Not all of them are bad though, they must have families, too." I said. I guess he didn't want to talk about it anymore besides, it wasn't like he wanted to do this to them. It was just his job.

His job wasn't only about experiments. It was a huge danger for family and friends. He tracks down metas for his salary, of course he wants to make the world a better place but, it felt wrong treating them as if they were animals, as if they were another rock in his experiments. My Dad was a straight man, a man who would fight for your rights but, even the toughest man can bend easily for the thing he loves most.

My Mom parked the car in the underground parking lot and she came up to the Lab to greet us and then take us to the ice cream shop. It didn't work out the way we wanted it to though. She wasn't the only one to go up those flight of stairs.

"Hey guys, ready to go?"

"Yeah… Just give me five more seconds… there. It needs to finish cooking. I finished it. Let me just put this away in this secret vault… Aaaand, done. Let's go."

"Well, well, well, Professor. Why leave in such a hurry?" said a shadow close to the door.

"Yeah, slug-face , why didn't you invite us too? Mammoth here eats about like two barrels of ice cream in just one minute!" said a younger voice who was also standing near the door.

"Oh no. I recognize that voice. Dad, it's THE H.I.V.E.!"

"Well, lookie here boys, I guess we have ourselves a little fan." Said a girl, now stepping out into the light who had pink hair in the shape of horns. Then one by one, the other teammate stepped into the light. The one with the childish voice was no bigger than three feet and he was bald. He pretty much resembled a tall baby. The biggest one stepped out last. He was a very strong and big human.

"I am no fan of you. You do no good and you should be ashamed." I said.

"Don't provoke them and at least try to stay alive." said Dad.

"I guess you know who we are then. Am I right little girl?" said the girl in pink.

"Of course. You're Jinx, he's Gizmo and the other one is Mammoth."

"Then I guess you know we only steal things that are valuable to us and for our academy. And, that we can't leave any witnesses." Said Jinx.

"Please" Dad started to plea, "take what you want just don't harm them."

"Then tell us where B071 is, crud-muncher." Said Gizmo.

"The meta formula?"

"Yes, now give it to us or else."

"Dad, don't give it to them, you've been working on that experiment for this whole year!"

"I don't want you hurt."

"Jessica get back here!" my Dad said as my Mom went towards the H.I.V.E. members.

"Please just leave, you don't have to do this, it's his birthday and we just want to leave, take whatever you want but, please, just let us leave."

"So it's your birthday Professor? Well, I hope you blew out all of your candles because you're going to need a lot of luck to get out of this sticky situation."

With that final sentence being said, a wave of energy was sent toward my Mom and Dad. It all occurred as if the Earth stopped spinning. I could see their faces of terror and before I could do anything they crashed into the wall and from that moment on they didn't move.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blinded from my grief and anger, I ran towards them. I was about to punch that pretty girl's face but then she sent another wave of energy towards me. I went through a window into a room that had lots of colorful bottles. The moment the glass shattered, an alarm went off.

"Gizmo, grab the serum. Quickly!" said Jinx.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your horns in a knot." I could see him go through the glass I went through with these long metallic spider legs. To at least try to delay him, I grabbed onto of those legs.

"You're not as weak as you look, pit sniffer. Well, no witnesses…"

He pulled one of the racks that was nearest and he threw it on top of me. Different bottles shattered on my body and with each one that fell, a substance would splatter and infiltrate my organism. It felt as if someone would pour boiling water onto me. Externally, it would appear as if nothing was wrong with me but, internally my DNA was changing. I was starting to lose consciousness when I heard a familiar voice.

"Put that back and no one gets hurt."

"We're not afraid of you, Bird Brain!"

"Alright then. Titans GO!"

IT'S THE TEEN TITANS!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reviewing and sorry for the delay, I had a lot of things to do. At least I made it long though! I hope you enjoy it!

...

'(Grunt)..Uhhh… what happened… I can't remember…My body…my legs…uhh… What happened?'

"Wake up." said a strange voice, a soft and delicate one but demanding. It wasn't normal. I never have voices in my head, I have never had any imaginary friends in my life time, well I did have this one… but either way it was coming from my head.

"What?" I said. "Who are you?"

"I am someone who is trying to help you. Wake up."

"God, I've gone mad."

"Just wake up."

"Where am I?"

"You'll find out when you wake up, now wake up!"

"Is this place dangerous? Are you dangerous?"

"We are the good guys, we just want to help, please wake up!"

I opened my eyes. I felt the blinding sun coming from a nearby window. I couldn't remember where I was. I could feel the presence of many people by my side. I could feel a small connection with these beings close to me. I couldn't make their faces out but there were five people standing by me.

"Dude, she's awake." said a green boy.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Umm… You're in Titans Tower. You have been in a coma for almost a week." said a tall metal man.

"Titans Tower? Wait a second, are you the Titans? No wait, you are the Titans? I remember it now. You came to the Lab. You stopped the H.I.V.E. Well, I hope you stopped them, I kind of passed out when you made it there. And My family! They must be worried sick. I have to go home. "

I tried to get out of bed but, my hands were cuffed to the bed and besides that, my body ached and it was impossible to leave it.

"Whoa, steady. You're not fully healed yet. I tried using my powers to heal you but I couldn't heal you completely. And yeah, we did stop the H.I.V.E. but…" said a girl wearing a blue cape.

"You guys are my heroes. I owe you my life. I hope I can repay you. I don't know how but, my dad's a scientist so… if you ever need something…"

"Umm… Robin, what do we tell her?" said a sun-kissed tamaranean.

"Look, I hate saying this, and I know that you're not stable right now but you have to know. I'm really sorry but… your parents passed away. We tried our best but they were gone before we even got there."

"What? No… They can't be. They just… crashed into… No…" I didn't know where it came from but I felt this immense power in me, something chaotic and dangerous.

"They can't… no… please. Just… leave me alone… please…"

"We'll give you all the time you need." said Robin.

The five left through a pair of big silver doors and I suppose that they started a conversation about my status. They eventually left and I was left alone. I had to make sure that they left and when they did, I let myself fall into deep despair and frustration. I didn't want to feel, I just wanted to die, to leave this cruel world. I missed my parents. Why did this happen to me? I wished this never happened. My parents gone forever. I could never see them again. I mourned for what felt like hours. I could feel that the pillow was wet because of my tears. I sat up and tried to wipe my eyes but I couldn't because of my cuffed hands. I did this weird thing with my shoulders and I eventually wiped all of my tears away. In the silence of the room, I could hear footsteps outside of the door. I supposed that they were the Teen Titans coming to check up on me but, instead of coming into my room they waited outside. 'Wait… what is that?' I could feel or hear these whispers coming from the other side of those doors. I concentrated and I could hear them.

"What are we going to do? She's an orphan and I've checked through her data files. She has no relatives, and if she does they won't even know her." said Cyborg.

"We can't just leave in an orphanage. I was in her mind" 'Whoa, seriously?' "and she has powers that I can't even explain. Her DNA changed the moment those serums touched her skin. If we don't teach her how to control them, she could created devastating destruction." said Raven.

"But, friend Raven, she hasn't shown any signs of such possession of these powers. How are we certain that she could cause the devastating destruction?"

"Besides Rae, they were serums that weakened the bad guys' powers, how is it that she was able to gain powers from something that prevents it?"

"First of all, don't call me Rae and second, I could feel it, Star."

"Dudes, she's cool though. She was all calm with us and like she said we are her heroes, maybe we can teach her to be a Teen Titan. She can fight for the good guys." claimed Beast boy

"We still don't know her though. She can stay with us until she gets better and if she shows any signs of her powers we will teach her to control it but, if she starts to use those powers against us we will have to detain her. Sorry Beast boy but, we can't risk it. She could be dangerous."

"I'm not dangerous!" I shouted. It was louder than I anticipated and somehow that made the ground shake and that it made them jump.

They ran through the doors and Robin said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm not dangerous."

"What? Wait a minute, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Umm… No?"

"This is serious, could you hear us?" I took a while to answer but, with the piercing look I got from Robin 'even though he was wearing a mask' I couldn't keep it in.

" Yes, I was. Sorry but, at first I could only hear whispers and then I got curious and well… I eavesdropped."

"But how is that possible?" said Cyborg "those doors are sound proof."

"Maybe that is one of my powers?" I got a look from them. "Sorry."

"Cyborg, I need you to run some DNA tests" said Robin.

"Again?"

"We can't be sure. And you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Try to focus on your powers and use them in a smart way."

"Hey, look at me. If you were in my position, you would want to know as much as possible to what happened to you when you were in a coma." He nodded and was about to leave with the others but I stopped them. "Thank you again for saving me. I don't blame you for what happened to my parents."

"Thanks, that means a lot" said Robin.

"Oh and one more thing… can you get these off me?"

Robin chuckled as he unlocked the cuffs.

'How things can change in just a day.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I hope you've had a good week! Thank you so much for keeping up this far with me. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

…

So… two weeks have passed and I've still shown no signs of my my impressive hearing , I think we've done about twenty different exercises from picking up refrigerators (something that didn't go very well) to jumping off of very tall buildings. Well, the jumping off of a very tall building is going to happen today. I was getting a little nervous. I was on top of the building with Cyborg and Beast boy meanwhile Robin, Starfire and Raven were on the ground. We couldn't scream to each other from this tremendous distance (even with my super hearing) so we had this earpiece that allowed us to communicate.

"Are you sure this is safe? Even from this distance?"I asked Cyborg.

"Don't worry, this material is a synthetic rubber that has excellent extensibility, resilience and tensile strength that will prevent you from falling into direct contact with the cement from an enormous height. "

"Did you get that?"said Beast boy.

"Yes, so basically it's like a bungee cord that's going to keep me from turning into a pancake." I said.

"Finally, someone who understands me and has the power to translate it to your language. Learn BB!" shouted Cyborg.

"I don't expect that to happen anytime soon." said Beast boy.

"Well I am the daughter of a very impressive scientist." It hurt a little to talk about my parents but it wasn't as bad as it was last week. I couldn't even think about them. Each time I did, I would start crying and no one could make it better, not even Beast boy's humor. I just had to wait in the hospital bed until I was dehydrated. And when I was able to talk to at least breathe normally, which would take forever, I would go out and talk to them.

I wanted to talk to who was on the ground with this earpiece and I only managed to communicate with Raven.

" So… The plan is to jump off and just fall to my death?"

"Yea- No… I see you are gaining some of Beast boy's humor. You won't fall to your death, you're just going to jump and if your reflexes are alright you would show some kind of way to prevent you from hurting yourself. I believe in your potential. I can sense it." said Raven.

It was pretty cool, they were going to make me jump off of Titans Tower and if I don't fly these 'bungee cords' will save me and if that doesn't work than Starfire will catch me. I was a little scared because, well you see, the Tower is pretty tall. I have been to one of the Wayne buildings and that is nothing compared to this.

"Umm… are you sure we have to do this test specifically. I mean like, can't we just have me jump off of a hill or I don't know a smaller building?"

"Look, this is so we can see your capabilities. If you scared, don't worry we have two back-up plans in case something happens, your safe with us." said Robin.

I just nodded, I wasn't absolutely sure that this was going to work.

"Ready?" asked Robin.

"Umm… Yeah. Bring it on." I walked toward the edge of the building. It was a really long drop. I started to shake. I kept saying to myself. ' I can do this, I can do this, I … can….not do this!'

"Guys?"

"What is it?"

"I can't do this. It's too far of a drop, I can't. Can we do this tomorrow?" I heard Robin cuss on the other side of the line.

'Hey' Great, again with the voice talking, now I'm going nuts. Wait, it sounds exactly like the voice that spoke to me when I was in a coma. It's been a week though why hasn't it shown up before?

'You know I can hear you right?' I could recognize it, the voice it belonged to Raven.

'Raven? So it was you who was talking to me so I could wake up? Wow, I have always admired your powers but, I never expected it to be like this.'

'Look, you have to jump. You'll be safe you are surrounded by heroes. We have dealt with suicidal attempts before, we will catch you.'

'Suicidal attemps? Yeah, that makes me feel loads better.'

'Some of Beast boy's personalities is definitely rubbing off on you.'

'Awesome …Breath in, breath out… Ok'

I closed my eyes as I leaned over, I felt the adrenaline as I was falling, the excitement, the fear, it was an amazing feeling as if nothing else mattered but in the middle of it, I opened my eye a bit. I got really scared; the ground where Robin, Starfire and Raven stood kept getting closer and closer. But then it stopped, well I stopped. It was the pull from the bungee cords; they could only withstand so much. It pulled me back and when it did, I went back with such force that I broke my leg from the and before I could get more hurt, Starfire came to my rescue.

" Robin! I think she is injured! She is in a lot of pain especially in her lower extremity."

"It's ok Star, she will be alright. Let's go to the- " I kind of blacked out there, I didn't want to hear anymore, I was tired (in pain too)and I just wanted my old life back. When there were no broken limbs or aching back pains. I thought that superheroes were **always** there for you. That they would never let you down, I don't think that I want to be a superhero anymore.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the same bed I was in when I first came here. It was dark outside so, probably everyone was sleeping. I had a cast on my leg and I was alone. I was again in pain and this time it was because of some stupid 'experiment'. Next time I risk my life, I'm going to see if I have the stuff in me to do it.

It's just like when I tried picking up that refrigerator. You see Robin (why does it always have to be Robin?) made me do these strength exercises to see my maximum and well, we started with the small weights and then with the huge barbells. Since I was able to pick up them up, even though if I have no idea how I got that strong, (probably from the experiments) he made me try to pick up a small refrigerator. I couldn't do it because it was too heavy. Then he tried and he was able to do it, I got pretty mad because he kept telling me to try my best even though I was. Now, I know why 'the Bat' didn't want to see him.

When I finally picked it up with all of my strength I dropped it because my arms couldn't take it anymore and it fell on his foot. He grunted and then he left the room kicked the fridge far away. After that, about like two days have passed and he looked like as if he was the healthiest person in the world. I will never understand that.

I was just getting tired from thinking so, I was going to take a nap, but just as I was about to close my eyes I heard a small whisper inside my head. At first it was just a small whisper but then it turned into a word.

'Hey'

'Great..'

'Look-'

'I don't want to talk right now'

'About the leg-'

'Yeah, thanks so much for catching me.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, it's just that I have homework, projects, tests, etc. So here is the next chapter, I'll make the Titans do more action later on but right now I want to focus on the main character. Hope you like it!

…

Still recuperating from that incident, physically and emotionally. My leg was still in pain and while I blacked out, they found out that one of my ribs were broken too. Even though internally I was in pain, it wasn't only because of my bruises but it was also because of my feelings. Inside, I was afraid of the height of this tall building, even now just thinking about it sends chills up my spine. I was physiologically shattered not just from the fear but, from the thought that heroes were supposed to heal you, not hurt you. I didn't imagine that they would make me go through all of this. Haven't I suffered enough? I know, I know, they just want to find the real you but was it necessary to throw me off a fifty story building?!

I was asleep for a long time, sometimes I would just get exhausted from doing nothing and other times I just wanted to be left alone and faked it. Of course, Raven was the only one who knew of my faking but she let it slide. Now that I had time to think about it, maybe I'm not special. What if I am just an ordinary girl with super hearing, I don't have any other powers just that. I may have disappointed the team. Those bottles that shattered on my fragile skin, didn't change me at all. Maybe I should just continue with my life and go back to school. SCHOOL! I forgot about it completely! My friends and classes, well I don't really care about classes but my friends! What if they forgot about me? Well, who can forget about a friend that has been in a coma for a week and who's been hanging out with the teen titans!

But wait… Would the Titans even let me out? What if I am a danger to the city? 'Even though I have proven that I am a worthless, powerless being.' There isn't any danger from visiting and besides maybe I could get some fresh air. 'Of course city stinky air but it's better than Beast boy's very peculiar aroma.' I would plan to leave tonight but first of all I have to learn to fly or at least to levitate or else they would probably find me. It's time then to try to get out of bed. This is going to hurt.

I first moved my leg to see if there is any pain but as a matter of fact, there was. It was extremely painful, I was going to call Raven but then I decided not to because it would only stir up the rest of the Titans. I had to do this alone. I lifted the leg that wasn't broken and it hurt less, so I got on the side of the bed and I just sat there. I was going to try to stand. Of course, I started with the leg that hurt less and then the other one, I had to balance the pressure and when I did it, I almost screamed. Even though I fell, I had to keep going I had to keep trying. I grabbed on the desk that was next to my bed. The force almost made the vase of flowers and the glass of water fall. I had to be more careful. I let go of the desk and I stood straight. The next thing to do was to get into a meditating position and try to just calm down. All I had to do was to find that special power that Raven said I had.

I started to concentrate very hard on flying maybe, just maybe, float a little off the ground, or maybe just to lose contact with the floor. Of course, I knew that we were never in direct contact with the floor because of the space that was kept from the particles. 'Shut up, nerd'. It wasn't working, I just can't concentrate. I was even in complete silence and I couldn't even think! It was so frustrating and I got so angry when I couldn't that the glass of water on the desk shattered.

"What the heck?" I said. I probably said it too loud but, fortunately no one came. I tried to search what was the cause of it breaking but then I noticed that it was because of me. Because of my anger. I got telekinesis? But, how? The only bottles that spilled on me were a few concoctions but I don't think they could have made this. Just to make sure I have to do it again. I tried to move the blinds with my mind but it just wouldn't work. It could be based on emotions like Raven's powers! Maybe all I have to say is Raven's special words.

I concentrated on my center, I searched for every bit of research that I have read about Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I said it and I opened my eyes. I was still on the ground. It didn't work, now what? I had to think of something else. My mom used to tell me something when I was scared but I can't remember, she would always say it to me when I would have nightmares. It would always calm me down. I miss her so much… I felt a warm drop of water slide down on the side of my face. 'I miss you Mom' It was in that moment that I saw the flowers in the vase lose their color. 'Great.' I can't focus my powers. I just had to find a special phrase or maybe just my happy place. I closed my eyes and pictured my parents, we were sitting in the park. We were so happy and calm. I opened my eyes to see if it worked and it did! I floated off the ground. It was amazing but when I looked down at the ground, and I fell back down. This is amazing. Now, I just have to wait till it is in the middle of the night to do my little trip.

Thank God for my super hearing because I could hear some footsteps outside of the door. It was some metal clanking and the other was soft. I could tell it was Cyborg and Starfire, they probably came to leave my dinner. I hurried back to my bed, trying not to make a sound even though every step I took hurt a lot. What felt like forever, I finally reached the bed, threw the bed covers over me and I pretended to be asleep. I felt them walk in the room. Cyborg was carrying the food and Starfire was carrying a cup of juice.

"So friend Cyborg, this isn't the juice of color orange but the juice of a fruit called orange?"

"Yeah, the words arehomonyms, Star."

"Cinnamon? But I thought that that was a flavor. "

"That is something else Star."

"Oh, alright, well then where should we leave her lunch after dark?"

"Dinner, Star, and we should probably leave it on her table. Whoa, What happened here?"

'Oh no, the glass. Great now they are going to know that I have powers and they are going to make me use them even more and then I am going to make myself more of a fool than I already am. Then they are never going to let me leave the tower because of what a huge danger I am to the city.'

"Maybe, she just poked it with her elbow and it fell. Well, I better clean it up before someone gets cut. Hey Star, could you clean this up, please? It's my turn to wash the dishes." said Cyborg.

"Of course, Cyborg. It would be my pleasure to help you."

"Thanks" and with that Cyborg ran off to do his chores. It was only Starfire and me. Now what, I am not hungry, but I can't leave the plate full… But it depends on what it is… It smells like… pizza! I might as well eat it before it gets cold.

I slowly got up from bed and I think that that scared Starfire. She said something in tamaranean that I didn't quite catch.

"You frightened me, I thought that it was one of the characters of the movies of terror that Beast boy would usually watch."

"Sorry about that Starfire. It's just I smelled the pizza and I wanted to eat it." I looked at the desk and there wasn't even a plate, it was a bowl with soup not with pizza. 'Aww man…'

"We did order some of the pizza of cheese."

"Is it right outside the door? Because the smell is very strong."

"Strong? I do not think that a non living aliment would have such capacities-"

"I mean, that it smells a lot like pizza, as if it were right next to me."

"Oh, I understand. Well, there is pizza down the stairs if you would desire a slice."

"Thanks but, no thanks. I am fine with the soup."

"As you wish" Starfire picked up the last pieces of glass and was going to walk out the door but she stopped and said, " I must dispose of these glass pieces. Goodnight, do not let the parasitic bugs bite."

"Goodnight Starfire." She walked out the door and I could hear her paces until it faded and faded. That was a little awkward but adorable. It must be so hard for her to get accustomed to this new lifestyle but, at least she has friends.

Now that I was alone, I could plan out my little visit. I couldn't go through the front door because they would hear me, maybe I could levitate to the ground floor but still I would have to open the door and it would sound and that would probably wake everyone. I can't get out of here. But… what if… I go through the window? I could just say that I needed a bit of fresh air. But how will I get down? Well I could fly to the ground but I would have to practice. It is just seven I still have time. I have to get better. Ok, let's do this.

I climbed out of my bed, got into a meditating position and started to meditate. I started to picture a happy memory and it was working. Wow this is really relaxing. I could feel the floors getting farther and farther every time I concentrated harder. I was floating there for what felt like minutes turned out to be hours. It was probably ten and I still didn't leave. It was time. I opened my eyes and I looked at the ground, I could just stay staring at it all night but of course, I couldn't. I would have to leave now before it would be too late. I stood up and something strange happened… my leg didn't hurt anymore. Maybe meditating helps heal too.

Before I would leave I put my pillows underneath the blanket so it could look like a body, come on, who hasn't used this trick before? I opened the window I was a good forty feet from the ground but that wouldn't stop me, at least it wasn't as high as it was the day I jumped from the top of the tower. It still sends chills down chills down my spine. Well, here goes nothing. I fit through the window and jumped.

I had to contain my screams. It was terrifying, I started to panic and I couldn't concentrate. If I didn't concentrate I was going to die. I focused on a happy memory and I stopped just a few feet from the ground. I descended slowly to the ground until I could feel it. I was in the back part of the island. There was so much grass and trees, it was peaceful, but there was no time for smelling the roses I had to get out now. But how… Huh, didn't think of that… umm… well… maybe… no… he'll kill me… Worth a shot.

I went to the garage. I saw two shiny vehicles. It was either the car or the bike… I prefered the bike. So, I got the helmet and pushed it outside. I never noticed that there was a path that leads to the city. I might as well follow it.

I pushed the motorcycle far enough so it won't be heard. I got on the bike and put the helmet on. As I turned it on, I tried to figure out how to move it. How genius, try to steal a motorcycle and I don't even know how to drive it. There were too many buttons. I might as well try with the switch and that got it going. I drove down the path back to Jump city. I could finally walk on the streets like normal, average girl, without being tested to her limits neither being in a stinking bed all day.

Kind of weird, I wanted to meet the Titans so bad but now, I just want to get out of here.

…..

There, I hope you like it! It was pretty long to make it, I had to choose so many different powers but I'm pretty sure that you will like the ending of it. Please review, and tell me if you ship any of the Titans. ( Honestly I'm a Robstar kind of gal) but I won't put any of that stuff here. So don't worry. Thank you for all the support. I will try to post more often but it is pretty hard. Thanks again and Please review!


End file.
